All it took was a near death exsperince?
by RosePetal101
Summary: What will Tony do when he see's Pepper getting shot? Will he tell her his feelings before it's to late? will she return them?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

Tony, all she could see was Tony. Leaning over her and shouting something, with fear on his face and blood everywhere on his shirt. She could feel him gripping her hand, Pepper's hearing slowly returned and she finally heard what Tony was yelling, it was her name. "PEPPER, PEPPER. YOUR GONNA BE FINE. YOUR GONNA BE FINE." Was all he kept yelling, then her world turned black.

Slowly, ever so slowly Pepper began to open her eyes. Her stomach ached, head throbbed. Her vision was a little burly, but it soon became clear and what she saw shocked her, there with his hand in hers head laying on the bed was "Tony?" She whispered. Tony's head shot straight up and he gripped her hand tighter, "Pepper". Before she could process anything she was wrapped in Tony's big strong arms. "Oh god,' He began still hugging her 'I thought I lost you." He pulled away, though still grasping her shoulders. He looked her in the eyes, "Don't _ever_ do that again". He said, his voice dead serious, though cracking at the end. "I promise." She whispered leaning forward and giving him another hug.

"What happened? Where am I? How long have I been out? And why does my side hurt so much?" She asked while pulling back and sitting up (but wincing because of the pain in her side), Tony sat back in the chair, but kept his hand in hers. "You don't remember anything?" Pepper just shook her head, "Your in the hospital Pep, you've been out for about 3 days." He stated sadly trying to hold back tears. "Ironman arrived at a bank that's near the school and it was being held up, everyone else was in class, but you rushed out after me even though I told you to stay back a-and the guy s-shot you before I could stop him." He pauses, but before Pepper could say anything Tony reached up and kissed her cheek, "I'm so, so sorry." He whispered pulling back and letting a few tears loose, a small, but heavy blush formed on Pepper and Tony's faces (Pepper more so).

Pepper placed her free hand on Tony's cheek and wiped a tear away with her thumb, he refused to look her in the eyes, but Pepper moved her thumb and index finger to Tony's chin and forced him to look up. "It's not your fault, you couldn't do anything". Pepper tried to comfort, but Tony just shook his head, "No, it is. I could of stoped it if I was faster, it's because of me that you're in here,' Tony chocked out feeling the tears, but pushed them back and continued 'I-I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Pep, I can't live without you." Tony blushed realizing what he just confessed, Pepper's heart rate at this point was spastic, she had to remove her hand from Tony's face to place it over her heart to make sure it wouldn't jump out her chest, Tony saw this and instantly got worried. "What's wrong? You ok?" Tony asked franticly about to get a nurse, but only to be stoped by Pepper's hand that was entwined with his, "No, no I'm f-fine." Pepper strutted. Tony sat back down still holding her hand. "Tony what you said was very sweet,' Tony gave a little smile 'I-I can't live without you either". Pepper admitted with a still heavy blush; plastid on her entire face now.

Suddenly there was complete silence (apart from the heart monitor.). Tony and Pepper jstare into each others eyes when Tony subcontinuously starts leaning in; pepper does the same. Soon they're just inches from each other; Pepper could feel his hot breath on her lips, when Tony finally closes the gap.

Pepper slowly moved her arms around his neck moving her hands through his silky soft, black hair bringing his head down lower in the process. Tony slid one hand on her hip (being careful of her side) while the other snaked its way to her lower back has he kissed her more. Pepper _was _about to accept his offer of his tongue in her mouth, but she was stoped abruptly by a cough, they quickly separated both blushing beyond the point to even call it a blush and saw the one and only Rhodey leaning against the doorway grinning widely. Tony the first to recover innocently said, "What?" "Nothing, Nothing. Just," Rhodey pauses for a moment then jumps and starts laughing ", I KNEW you guys would get together sooner or later. I was getting tired of all the flirting you guys kept doing. I mean seriously-", But before Rhodey could continue Tony butted in with, "Ok, ok. I get it." He then turned to Pepper who was for once in her life speechless.

"Get some rest. I'll go and ask when you can leave." He said then he leaned in and whispered "I love you." In her ear. Pepper turned her head and kissed his cheek "I love you too." She then sunk down into the bed closing her eyes, falling asleep instantly. Tony then stood next to Rhodey "Stay here with her," Tony said taking a quick glance to Pepper then turning back to Rhodey, "I'll be back in a minute." Rhodey nodded and sat next to Pepper, thinking '_It only took Pepper to get shot that he finally realizes his feelings for her? (Sigh) I'll never understand him.' _Just then Pepper's heart rate sped up and her breath quickened. It didn't take Rhodey long to figure out she was having a nightmare.

**A/N: ohhh cliff hanger sorry and any ideas for a chapter name? Ill update ASAP please review. Oh and before I forget Disclaimer: nope sorry don't own anything (I wish) ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Important; I made some changes to the 1st chapter so in order for this to make sense you kinda have to read it, but only the part when Tony is telling Pepper what happened. (If you don't mind doing that, thank you ) Oh and because this is a nightmare/sort of flashback its gonna be different (the hole it's a nightmare thing) so please just go along with it thanks. Ok so enough chit chat heres the story.**

**Disclaimer: If owned IMAA Tony and Pepper would've been together in S,1 and Whitney would be dead… or at least nowhere near Tony.**

_Pepper's dreamscape, Pepper's P.O.V:_

_Ugh, WHY do I have to be in math? It's so boring. Well at least it's got one upside, Tony. I turn my head to look at his beautiful face, but all I see is distress, I quickly pass him a note; 'What's wrong?' He grabs his pen and responds, 'Just received a police transmission. You know that bank near here?' I scramble a quick 'Yes' and pass it back, he writes: 'It's being held up, I have to do something.' _

"_Like what?-' I whisper sarcasm in my voice, giving up on the note passing. '- You gonna put your hand up and say 'I have to use the bathroom'? Tony just please, for once, stay in class and let the police deal with it". I pleaded._

"_Pepper, I'll be fine I promise. I'll be back before you know it." He must've saw the sad look in my eyes, because he slowly took my hand and whispered, "I promise". He gave it a squeeze and then let go of my hand._

_Tony waited for the teacher to turn around then put his hand in the air._

"_Yes, Mister Stark?"_

"_Can I go to the bathroom?"_

_Before the teacher even had a chance to respond, I quickly shoot my hand in the air too._

"_Oh I have to go too."_

"_(Sigh) Very well. Go on." _

_When we out of the room Tony suddenly turned in front of me and gave me a glare._

"_What do you think your doing?"_

_I suddenly got nervous. I looked down at my feet and started shuffling them. "Ummmm, I uhh… I dontwantyoutogethurt."_

"_Slower Pep."_

"_Fine, I don't want you to get hurt."_

_Sighing, he put one hand on my shoulder and the other one went to my chin, slowly lifting my head up; he gazed into my eyes. _

"_Pepper, don't worry about me, ill be fine, when as anything ever gone wrong?"_

_I just gave him a 'are you serious' look._

"_Right, uhh never mind that. The point is I don't want you or anyone getting hurt and besides,-' Here he gave a light chuckle. '- didn't you have to go to the bathroom?" _

_After that statement I gave a little agitated growl, "Fine, but please, please,pleassse be careful." Tony smiled; he took both his hands and held them in mine. He then moved them around his neck and hugged me; placing his face in the crook of my neck, so his cheek was pushed against my neck and sliding his arms around my waist he whispered in my ear. _

"_I promise." _

_I'm almost 1,000% certain that my face turned as red as my hair. The feeling of his hot breath on my ear or even just his face so close to mine made my head spin._

_I almost fainted as I felt his lips on my cheek; then he pulled away and ran off to save the day again, little did he know I was still going to go after him, there's no way I was letting him go alone; I loved him to much._

_So with that in my head I ran after him._

**A/N: Ok so probably not the best thing ive done, but I got stuck a little… (Embarrassed smile), Im really sorry for late update, but its here now. I felt that it was being dragged on a little so I cut it here. Next Chapter will be: Back in reality and Tony walks in while Pepper is sleeping. (Catch my drift?) Then in that chap it goes back to Pepper. **** Review? Please (Puppy eyes) **


End file.
